


The Promise

by SueGra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crying, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Waiting, maybe a little optimism in the end, not just poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/pseuds/SueGra
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro was waiting,he couldn't do anything else.An accidental revelation,a shocking news,a slow letting go.Why is there a poem? What is happening, let's hope we can find out.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: IchiHitsu Ship Week and Archive, The Seireitei Server Valentine's Writing and Art Challenge 2021





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sad IchiHitsu, for the IchiHitsu week, day 6: Waxing Moon. Letting go  
> And also for the Seireitei Server Valentine's Writing challenge, prompt: It's just a crush  
>  _I you will enjoy it_
> 
> And before reading I need to thank my amazing betas. They helped me soo much.  
> [ForeverNerd93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNerd93) and [Shinigami_Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_Mine)  
> I hope we can work together again 🥰
> 
> Enjoy

He promised me,   
That he would return. 

His words were a vow  
A hope left unspoken  
I did not know  
it was his last.  
  
We tried to be patient  
I wish we hadn’t  
But it’s too much  
When will you return? 

I miss everything about you.   
I hope you miss me too. 

  
In every sunset  
in fruits woven through leaves,  
you shadow every footstep  
your laughter on the breeze.

They remind me of you,  
I miss you. 

I hope, that I am not alone  
With those feelings,   
I hope, there is something  
That reminds you about me. 

I miss you.   
Please, return soon.  
I need my sun  
To remove this darkness.  
I need my Sun,  
I just want to be happy.

I beg you,   
Please come back!  
I want to see you!  
Please, tell me  
You thought of me too.

They told me through their grief  
that my Sun was gone.  
You left me behind,  
with no way to reach you.

I could barely hear them,  
past the ringing in my ears.  
It was an accident they told me,  
their words drowning with their tears.  
They said you died begging,  
apologies dripping in blood.  
_“I’m sorry Shiro,  
_ _please forgive me.”_

It began with a crush,  
gentle smiles and soft affection.  
It grew like a winter storm,  
gave us hope and kept us warm,  
We kept it a secret,  
it was, after all,  
just for us.

Oh my Sun, my light and warmth,  
I weather this frigid storm as it sweeps through my heart.  
I have never felt so alone,   
lost in this darkness as it smothers my soul.

Please forgive me,  
my dearest Sun,  
as I walk through the snow and ice.  
Even as cherished memories guide me,  
I feel like I’ve left you behind.   
Please, forgive me for leaving,   
I am not ready to lay down and die. 

There’s hope on the horizon,   
light guiding me on a path through glittering snow.  
A second chance in our next lives,  
to create those memories we have been denied.  
Goodbye my Sun,   
I will never forget you.  
I will always miss your warmth.

  
  


Karin and Yuzu, two newly recruited 4th Division shinigami, just took their break when they accidentally met Hitsugaya Toshiro.  
Behind the girls, the always smiling Unohana taicho walked while looking fondly at the girls.  
They were hard-working and yet something told her that they weren't telling the truth, at least not about everything. 

Sometimes in Karin's scowl, she was able to see the orange-haired Kurosaki Ichigo, who completely disappeared years ago.  
Sometimes Yuzu's chatter reminded her of the former captain of the 10th who was missing for almost 30 years.   
Sometimes they would glare at whoever mentioned the Winter or the Quincy war. Which left Unohana with an uncomfortable feeling as she didn’t think that they were there when that happened. She can’t be sure about that, but her gut feelings say that they are young. Her instincts were rarely wrong.

 **That accidental meeting started a painful avalanche.**

"Karin-chan?" asked the surprised captain. 

"Toshiro?" Karin replied with a question, but as soon as she said it, she paled. 

‘Fuck.’ thought Karin. 

They never told them that they remember their life. It was their choice to remain silent about that.

They never wanted to forget, but they didn’t want to be reminded about their beloved brother. He was their Sun, and with his death he left a void in them.  
They cherished their memories about him, his obsession with Shakespeare and with being the protector.  
  
Sometimes they felt the need to speak about him, but...but it was hard. Speaking about him, would mean to come clean about their life, to open the can of worms.  
They missed him, his hugs, his rare smiles, his scowl.   
They missed him and that was the reason they never told their surname.   
Only the shinigami clad in pink kimono knew who they were. 

Everybody froze when Karin recognized Toshiro. But before the twins could say anything they were stopped.   
A gentle but firm hand started leading them into an empty room and the other captain followed them. 

"Karin-san, Yuzu-san care to elaborate what happened?" Unohana-san asked gently. She knew these girls, and she wasn't even angry, everybody has their secrets. She was just curious, it was the best if she knew everything. Many things could have been different if the younger captains turned towards her.

But that was the past, let's hope they can shape the future better. 

"Sorry, Unohana-taichou. We remember everything about our human lives. Our surname is Kurosaki, Ichigo is our older brother.  
But after the last war, he told us that we probably could use the Shiba too." replied Yuzu serenely, but Unohana felt like she replied too calmly.

"Where is he?" asked Toshiro desperately. He wanted no, he needed to know where his beloved Berry was.

Retsu just lifted one of her eyebrows for that question but she didn't say anything. She knew when to keep her mouth closed. She saw them, Ichigo-kun and Toshiro-san together, but she thought that they broke up as Kurosaki never came again and Toshiro never went to the Living world.

On the other side, Karin looked furious. But it wasn’t her who started a tirade.

"Where is he? Do you care about him? You all left him after he saved your sorry asses!" surprisingly it was Yuzu who retorted, which went against her usual personality.

"Kurosaki-san, you can't speak your superior like that," warned her Toshiro coldly. He already could feel that something was wrong, very-very wrong.

"The respect is earned, Captain Hitsugaya." sassed back Yuzu, and then she continued   
“I don't have respect for people who left my brother alone when he needed you.   
It was me and Karin who tried to help him, while he desperately tried to keep himself together.   
And you plead that you only wanted to help, by giving him his power back, but not long after that, you were in another war.   
And he went to fight in your war again! " Yuzu spat out her last words and she started to pace. She couldn’t help it, but she was furious about that and she just wanted to meet her brother again.

" Yuzu," said Karin, trying to placate her twin.

" Don't. You can't say that you aren't angry. They left him, everybody…" answered Yuzu but at the end, her voice broke, she started crying. 

"Yuzu, yes. I am angry, yes they left him, and yes he fought for them in wars that weren't his. But, let's listen to what our captain wants to say. You know that they only left him alone because of Isshin and the Central. 

They are loyal, or they wouldn't be here." Karin replied calmly and heartbroken. She rushed to Yuzu to hug her. 

"Isshin?" enquired curiously Unohana-san. 

"Yes." nodded Karin" Kurosaki Isshin or should I say Shiba Isshin, our father?   
Ichi-nii told us everything after the Quincy war because that was the first time Goat-face told him anything about our heritage. Poor Ichigo was still shocked when he told us.  
He knew that Goat-Face was a shinigami captain once because he appeared in the fight against Aizen. "

"So he is alive. It's no surprise that you are powerful.  
I know about your mother." answered the unasked question Unohana.

"I dated my captain's son? I'm cursed.   
Somebody cursed me in my past. I am sure of it." reacted Toshiro half-aloud. He knew that Isshin was alive but other than that? Nothing.   
But to realize that he was Ichigo’s father...thank shinigami, Ichigo was different from Isshin.

"Dated? You dated our hot-headed brother?" asked Karin in shock. He never told them that he had a boyfriend.

"Yes. We kept it a secret hoping it’s more than just a crush. “

"Was it?" asked Yuzu sincerely and to the answering nod, she started to cry again.

"We died in a car accident six years ago, it was sadly a big one. Ichigo was driving… And a drunk driver collided with us, in frontal.   
Everything happened so fast.  
One moment we were happy and driving towards our dorm and the next moment we just heard a crash and everything stopped.  
Ichigo in his last words pleaded for remission from Shiro. He pleaded for Shiro's forgiveness.  
We thought that he was just saying aloud to his hollow…  
None of us survived, it was a mass casualty.” Yuzu slowly recalled their last moments still crying. When she said Shiro, Toshiro paled drastically and even Unohana was shocked.

“He used to call me Shiro…” answered Hitsugaya, looking at the nearest wall. He felt bad.

Nothing made sense. He...his Berry should be there with them, he should be there! 

He needs him, his dearest Sun. 

His Berry one.

Why did you leave me?

Whyyy? 

His world stopped, and nothing made sense anymore. He felt too warm, everything started to become hazy.

Toshiro never noticed, when Unohana started gently leading him to the closest bed while he was unfocused. 

His world just stopped  
and nothing made sense anymore.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, aka Shiro, needed years to recover from those shocking revelations which told him that his Beloved is dead.

It wasn’t easy, but with help, he was ready to let his Berry go. 

He became icy toward everybody. 

His Sun was gone, he only remained because of his responsibility.

Towards the twins, Matsumoto, Unohana, and towards the Kyoraku-Ukitake pair he was slightly warmer.

But his world never started to roll again, nothing made sense anymore. Everything was blank and gray,not even his beloved zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru was able to help him.

The only person who could help was already far away.

Hopefully, they can meet again in another life.

The End

  
  
  



End file.
